


All Wounds Heal Eventually

by elvish_sky



Series: LotR Legolas x Reader Collection [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Asshole Thranduil, Parent Thranduil, Protective Legolas Greenleaf, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Thranduil's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvish_sky/pseuds/elvish_sky
Summary: Thranduil does not accept you as his son’s wife.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Reader
Series: LotR Legolas x Reader Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086404
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	All Wounds Heal Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anon on Tumblr: Hi first off i wanna say I absolutely love ur account your fanfics are perfectttt (especially leggy ones <3) Also i was wondering if you can write a legolasXreader where (female) reader does anything she can to make Thranduil like her and accept her but whatever she does he doesn't seem to accept her as part of the family and keeps judging Legolas for marrying her... but make it a happy ending??? This is so confusing I'm so sorry but i hope u get what I'm saying :,)))
> 
> A.N: I sort of thought of the dance at the beginning as a formal one from high-society events in the early 1800s England, but you’re welcome to your own interpretation. The elves could have really liked hip-hop, who knows? I'm so sorry this took so long, Anon, and I hope you enjoy it and have/had a lovely day!  
> Word Count: 1,336  
> Pairing: Legolas x Reader  
> Warnings: Blood, Wounds, Angst, Fluff, not being accepted by family.

All Wounds Heal Eventually

Your elven dress swirled around you as you twirled on the arm of your husband, Legolas. It was the yearly Feast of Starlight in the realm of the woodland elves, and as the newly married prince and princess, you were required to open the Feast with a dance. As you paraded between the rows of other dancers you glanced up at the throne of your father-in-law. 

King Thranduil had not approved of his son’s choice of wife and had made it very clear to not only you but the whole court. He was currently glaring at you with a glass of wine in his hand, sipping it every so often as he lounged on his throne. Your mind flashed back to your wedding day, to the ceremony that the king had not even deigned to attend. He had never blessed the marriage, and had in fact done his best to force his son to wed someone else. You had tried many things to gain his approval, from mastering all the dances known to the tutors in the court, to memorizing every law and rule of the kingdom, as well as proper manners, so that you would not embarrass him. Yet he still did not approve of your marriage to his son. All of these things hurt you, but you were willing to ignore the slights so that you could be with your love.

“Melleth nin,” Legolas’ words drew your eyes back to his, “What is wrong?” “Oh, nothing,” you forced a smile as he spun you into his arms. “Only, I am afraid I cannot recall the ending to this dance!” “Never fear. Just follow me.” You let your husband guide you through the final steps and dipped you, finishing in exactly the right pose on exactly the right beat. You glanced up at the throne to see if Thranduil approved, but he was just gazing at his people, looking bored. 

Walking off the dance floor to applause and compliments, Legolas steered you towards the refreshment table. “Wine, my love?” “Not tonight, I’d like to keep a clear head.” “Ok.” He grabbed two glasses of the fruity, non-alcoholic drink and led you over to a table near the side of the large, open feasting hall. Even after living here for centuries the beauty and majesty of it all still took your breath away. The open ceiling meant that this room was one of your favorite places in the whole kingdom, as it was one of the few where you could see the stars. 

You were drawn out of your reverie by a guard urgently approaching your table, bowing, and then addressing Legolas. “Your highness, I’m so sorry to bother you but there’s been an orc attack just outside the borders to the northeast. According to our scouts they are making their way into the kingdom.” He lept up, “I’ll go drive them out immediately. I’m sorry, melleth, I have to deal with this.” He bent down and kissed you farewell, but backed away as you stood. “I will join you.” You declared, and began to walk outside, the guard alongside you. Knowing it was futile to argue, Legolas sighed and hustled to catch up. 

After quickly stopping at your rooms to change into something that allowed for more movement, and to grab your weapons, you set off with your husband and a troop of soldiers in the direction the guard had pointed you. 

You jumped into the next tree, Legolas across from you on another branch, looking down at the orcs passing beneath you. He held up a hand to signify that you and the soldiers near you should wait to attack, then moved it in a circular motion. Getting the message, you all made your way to branches so that when you dropped you would have the orcs surrounded. 

As Legolas raised and clenched his fist, you somersaulted off the branch to land on the shoulders of one of the orcs, slicing its throat with one of your blades. The sounds of fighting quickly broke out around you as the other elves did the same. You made quick work of them, and turned to see how the rest of your troop was doing. Everyone seemed to have their fights under control, and were in fact just dispatching the last few orcs. 

Hearing a small gasp from behind a tree, you sprinted over to see an orc standing above an unarmed Legolas, sword poised to slice him in half. Crying out, “No!” you ran to put yourself in between the blade and your beloved. You felt the blade bite into your side, but still managed to drag one of your daggers across the orc’s throat as you fell, making it fall back and disappear from view. You collapsed onto the ground and heard Legolas’ pained voice whisper, “My love, no. We’ll get you back to the healers, it’s going to be okay,” as he gathered you in his arms, heedless of the blood now staining his clothes from your wound. You heard those last three words repeated as a mantra as you passed out from the pain.

The next thing you knew, you were lying down in a room with calming morning sunlight streaming in from the windows. You had been undressed at some point and were lying on a large bed with a sheet covering your body and wrappings on your torso. You turned your head to see, to your surprise, the King of Mirkwood sitting next to your bedside, his son slumped at a table nearby. “Your majesty!” You tried to get up so that you could bow, hissing in pain as you moved, but he placed a hand on your arm, guiding you to lie back down. “Stay still, Y/N. You passed out due to blood loss after saving Legolas from an orc.” 

As he spoke, you remembered the gut-wrenching fear you had felt at seeing Legolas in such danger. “Do not worry, my king. I care more for your son that anything, and will always protect him.” “I know you will, Y/N, and I was blind to not have seen it before. But please take care of yourself as well. Now that I have a daughter, it would not do for me to lose her as well.” Your eyes filled with tears as he named you daughter, “thank you, my lord.” “No, Y/N. A father-in-law should never be called their title by their daughter. Call me Thranduil.” “Thank you, Thranduil.” 

“No, Y/N. Thank you for saving my son.” Thranduil grasped your hand and as you looked into his eyes you could see the depths of gratitude that dwelled there. “Now, I believe we should let the doting husband greet his now awake wife.” As he spoke he glided over to where Legolas was asleep, face resting on his elbow. He shook his son awake and left the room. “I shall return to check on you, daughter.” 

As his father left, Legolas rushed over to your side. “You’re awake! How do you feel? Is there anything you need?” You laughed at his concern. “I’m fine. I thought you would be mad after that stunt I pulled!” “I’m furious!” he declared. “I’m just going to wait until you are healed to make it known.” “Oh, great. Something for me to look forward to.” He laughed at the expression on your face and settled onto the bed next to you, careful not to jostle your wound. “Seriously, thank you for saving me.” “Anything for you, melleth nin.” You snuggled into his arms, resting your head on his chest as he whispered “gi mellin.” “I love you too,” you responded, and sighed in content. Although you were hurt, you knew the wound would heal eventually, as all did. Even the one caused by your husband’s father not accepting you had been repaired, something you never thought would happen. You were just happy to be alive, with your Legolas, accepted, finally, by Thranduil.


End file.
